hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015 Pacific typhoon season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2015 Pacific typhoon season Betting pools! Enjoy! To Keep it fun, don't bet on Storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (January 14) Unfortunately, we began this section too late, as Mekkhala already formed. Sorry about that. :( Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (December 23) *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *'December 21 to 31 - ''WINNER!!' (JMA Tropical Depression 30 dissipated December 23)'' December 27. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2016 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:02, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed ; ) *Mekkhala - *Higos - *Bavi - *Maysak - *Haishen - *Noul - *Dolphin - Somehow crosses every basin until it reaches the Atlantic to destroy Sea World as a category 5 storm. Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Kujira - *Chan-hom - *Linfa - *Nangka - *Soudelor - Becomes as strong as Tip and makes landfall over the Kamchatka Peninsula as a Category 3 cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *Molave - *Goni - *Atsani - *Etau - *Vamco - *Krovanh - *Dujuan - *Mujigae - *Choi-wan - *Koppu - *Champi - *In-Fa - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Soudelor) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Mekkhala - *Higos - *Bavi - *Maysak - *Haishen - *Noul - *Dolphin - *Kujira - *Chan-hom - *Linfa - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Nangka - *'Soudelor - ''NO WINNER!!' (130 mph, 900 mbars)'' *Molave - *Goni - *Atsani - *Etau - *Vamco - *Krovanh - *Dujuan - *Mujigae - *Choi-wan - *Koppu - *Champi - *In-Fa - *Melor - *Nepartak - *Lupit - *Mirinae - *Nida - 180 mph, 855 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on the highest winds (130 mph) Winds are in miles per hour, and are 10-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *Less than 100 - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *'130 -'' NO WINNER!!' (Soudelor, 130 mph)'' *135 - *140 - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - (195, Haiyan/200, Patricia) AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on the lowest pressure (900 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 milibars. You can add in your own if you want to do so, but no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *909-905 - *'904-900 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Soudelor, 900 mbars)'' *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *Less than 870 (world wide record, highly unlikely) - (855, Nida) AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on final JMA storm name (Melor) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Mekkhala - *Higos - *Bavi - *Maysak - *Haishen - *Noul - *Dolphin - *Kujira - *Chan-hom - *Linfa - *Nangka - *Soudelor - *Molave - *Goni - *Atsani - *Etau - *Vamco - *Krovanh - Ryan1000 16:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Dujuan - *Mujigae - *Choi-wan - *Koppu - *Champi - *In-Fa - *'Melor - ''NO WINNER!!' *Nepartak - *Lupit - *Mirinae - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) *Nida - *Omais - AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on final PAGASA storm name (Nona) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Amang - *Betty - *Chedeng - *Dodong - *Egay - *Falcon - *Goring - *Hanna - *Ineng - *Jenny - *Kabayan - *Lando - 'Ryan1000' 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Marilyn - *'Nona - NO WINNER!!' *Onyok - *Perla - *Quiel - *Ramon - *Sarah - *Tisoy - *Ursula - *Viring - *Weng - *Yoyoy - *Zigzag - AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Not adding the Auxiliary list unless the table is run, like it was in 2013. Informal betting on number of named storms (27) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Less than 15 (record low, 2010) - *15 - *16 - *17 - *18 - *19 - *20 - *21 - *22 - *23 - *24 - 'Ryan1000' 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *25 - *26 - *'27 - NO WINNER!!' *28 - *29 - *30 - AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *31 - *32 - *33 - *34 - *35 - *36 - *37 - *38 - *39 (record high, 1964) - *More than 39 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of typhoons (18) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. Also, this list only includes typhoons that were classified as such by the JMA, NOT the JTWC. *Less than 9 (record low, 2010) - *9 - *10 - *11 - *12 - *13 - *14 - *15 - 'Ryan1000' 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *16 - *17 - *'18 -'' WINNER!!'' AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC)' *19 - *20 (record, 1972) - *More than 20 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of deaths (247) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *'Less than 500 - NO WINNER!!' (247 total deaths)'' *500-1,000 - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *1,001-2,000 - *2,001-3,000 - 2,655. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-20,000 - *20,001-30,000 - *30,001-40,000 - *40,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-200,000 - *200,001-300,000 (record, Great Haiphong Typhoon of 1881) *More than 300,000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (9.19 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 1 billion - *1-2 billion - *2-3 billion - *3-4 billion - *4-5 billion - *'5-10 billion - ''WINNER!!' (damage totals near 9.19 billion)'' Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC)' *10-15 billion - *15-20 billion - $18.5 billion. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *20-30 billion - *30-40 billion (record, 2006) - *More than 40 billion (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on ACE totals (326) These are based on the JMA's totals, not the JTWC's. Also, no betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 80 - *80-90 - *90-100 - *100-110 - *110-120 - *120-130 - *130-140 - *140-150 - *150-175 - *175-200 - *200-225 - *225-250 - 'Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *250-275 - *275-300 - *'300-350 - ''NO WINNER!!' (ACE totals near 326)'' *350-400 - *400-450 - (420) AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *450-500 - *500-550 - *550-594 (record, 1997 Pacific typhoon season) - *More than 594 (world-wide record - exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of JMA retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2008) *1 name - Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *'2 names - ''NO WINNER!!' (Koppu and Melor)'' *3 names - *4 names - *5 names (record, 2006) - Maysak, Nangka, Vamco, Lupit, and Nida. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of PAGASA retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2007) *1 name - *'2 names - ''WINNER!!' (Lando and Nona)'' Ryan1000 05:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - WINNER!! (Lando, Nona, Koppu, and Melor) Ineng, Marilyn, Nonoy, Tisoy, and Yoyoy. AndrewTalk To Me 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *5 names (record, 2011) - *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) -